1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a display fixture which converts to a shipping configuration for transportation.
2. Background Art
Trade show demonstrators generally need to transport their trade show goods and demonstration material such as banners and other types of signs to trade shows scattered around the country. Trade show demonstrators typically use large shipping containers to transport their trade show goods, brochures, literature, tools and demonstration materials to the location of trade shows.
Upon arrival at a trade show, the trade show demonstrator generally is required to have the shipping containers moved to a separate location after unloading the cargo from the containers. After the end of the trade show, the demonstrator must wait for the shipping container to be returned before the demonstrator can reload the demonstration materials into the shipping container. Often, the demonstrator must wait for an extended period before the shipping container will be returned so they can pack up the trade show goods and/or demonstration materials and leave the trade show location.
Furthermore, trade show demonstrators often need to use display fixtures such as tables and other types of stands to hold trade goods, literature or banners at the trade show. These display fixtures may also need to be transported to the trade show location.
Accordingly, what is needed is a convertible display fixture which acts as a stand or table at the trade show location and can further be converted to a shipping configuration in order to act as a shipping container to hold trade goods, literature, banners and the like for transport.